A Series of Life Changing Events
by PowerCorrupts
Summary: Tenten has lived her whole life as a boy, even though she was born a girl. Why? Because her mother died before she could have a son to take over the clan name. As if this doesn't make her life hard enough, dragons, and an obsessed princess do.
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've done anything with Demon sealed, Demon child, and I apologize. I'm having trouble with the chapter. I hope to get it up, but in the mean time, here's another story to keep you reading! I also, realize this is very short, but its just the prologue, and the first chapter will be much longer. It'll probably brake my personal record for the amount of words there are usually in one of my chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters used in this story, or any concept this story may relate to.**

**Prologue**

My father had wanted a son. No, maybe those aren't the right words. He needed a son. A son would be able to do the more heavier tasks, take the family name, and become a prodigy to live up to the expectations that were held for the Cruzier blood. Sadly, that didn't happen. He had me, a girl. My mother died immediately after my birth. He never blamed me for it, he always said to me,

"It isn't your fault, your mother had never been in the best of health. If anything, think of yourself as a good thing. You're healthy, strong, and you are wonderful company. You have both your mother and my blood running through your veins."

I loved my father even more every time he told me that.

He could have hated me like most fathers did in his position. But, my mom had been alive long enough to agree to my father's crazy idea. And what was that, you may ask? For me to grow up as a boy.

My name is Tenten Cruzier, and the sole heir to the Cruzier name. Very few people know that I am actually a girl. And while you may think that I detest my father and mother for giving me this kind of life, I love it. I don't think I would ever be able to live with wearing dresses. They're the stupidest things ever in my opinion. So, instead, I get to wear guys clothing, and do all the fun stuff boys do. Like actually being able to play in the mud, and get dirty.

The only people who know that I am a girl, are my father, me, of course, my father's friend and his family, my best friend, and my adopted little brother, Lee. I found Lee when I was 6, wandering the streets. His family had died, and his family had been poor, leaving him no name, and no money.

He was so sweet, although a bit hopeless. My father let him stay with us, but he did not wish to become an actual part of our family. I don't blame him, too much responsibility.

Neji and I both back him up on the responsibility part. The hyuuga and the Cruzier have been allied clans for centuries, and were both the next ones to take over our clans. Fucking pain in the ass if you ask me.

Anyways, being a girl living as a boy is not the end of my problems. You see, every year, dragon eggs are laid up in the Mountains Largest Cave. It's generally reffered to as "Life's point."

Around the winter solcitace, it's the job of the newest Dragon masters to fetch the eggs, and return them to the incubator in taren. Taren is the largest city to the east of the mountains. It serves as a kind of balance for the smaller towns. It is where more of the major clans live, and trade is conducted. It's also where I live.

Well, after the eggs are in the incubator for a year, they hatch. When they hatch, they grow up for about 12 years, that's when The dragon's are set free, and they look for there masters. They only ever pick boys to be there masters. Many people believe it's because the dragon's don't find any girls to be strong enough to stand the trials of being a Dragon master.

Either way, it dosen't matter why girls are usaully never picked. Because, It may not apply anymore. For I was about to become one, and it would lead to a series of life changing events for me and everyone else.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Please review! Because we all know reviews are authors' drugs. Oh, and this will not be a Neji/Tenten fic.**


	2. Just a Regular Day

**OK, here's the first chapter! Please enjoy! Warning, the characters are going to be a bit out of character, but, hey, this is an AU**

**Disclaimer: Claim no rights to Naruto. Or any other piece of work that is remotely like this one.**

**Chapter 1**

**Just a regular day.**

Fucking clock tower. Every day, five o' clock in the morning, it chimes. Signaling it's time to get up. I lazily groan, but stumble out of bed despite wanting another few hours of sleep. Good god, how I despise mornings. I silently pad over to the small table my clothes are laid out on. I pull my long nightshirt over my head, and discard it on the floor. I pull on my tight sleeveless black shirt I usually wear, and slip into my tan pants, that button tight at the bottoms that end just below my knees. Suddenly, I hear my father call my name,

"Lu Ten!"

Yes, my father calls me Lu Ten. Well, my real name is a girl's name, and if I'm supposed to be a boy, I need a boy's name. So, we dropped one of the ten and added 'Lu'. Not to bad of a boy's name, really. OK, so I don't like it very much, either.

"Just a second!" I call down.

Quickly I slide into my tall boots. There also tan, with some black. They got to just below my pants legs. I lace them up quickly with the expertise I've gained over the years with wearing them. They have a thick, 1-inch high heal on them, so they help me look not as short. ((Think of men's Latin dancing shoes.)) Because, quite frankly, I am.

It only takes me a moment longer to throw on my mahogany colored short sleeved tunic and my black scarf on, then dash downstairs.

I pause to look out one of the windows on my way down the stairs. The birds are already up, and the sun's rays are streaming through the window. I wish it would rain every once in awhile, the weather's always the same here.

I continue running down the stairs, and race through the hallways.

"Watch out!" I hear one of the three maids that look after the house say.

"Sorry," I murmur, picking up the towels the maid had been carrying before I accidentally bumped into her.

"That's fine, Lu. Just be more careful." She reprimanded, shaking her head.

She had always been the one to look after me when I was younger. She's only 8 years older than I am, but my father had hired her when she had been orphaned by a horrible murder incident. She's like my older sister. Not that I'd admit that out loud to anyone.

"Sure thing, Kurenai!" I said, handing her the towels, then dashed down the hall.

"You could at least wait to get out of my sight before you do whatever you want!" I hear her yell.

I laugh, then slow down, and open the door to the dining hall.

"Hey, father!" I say, closing the door behind me then plop onto the wooden chair I usually sit on.

"Your not causing any trouble, now are you?" he asked teasingly.

"Me? Never." I say, my grin growing larger.

"And this is why the maid's pay is so high. They have to put up with you." He says, mirth evident in his deep husky voice. It runs in our family.

"Oh, I'm not that bad. The new maid even has a crush on me." I say, and it's true. The new maid is 15 years old, and has had a crush on me since she first saw me if the blushing is any indication.

"Her and every other girl around your age. I heard a few girls talking about you the other day. What were there words? Oh, yes, now I remember. 'He's just the cutest thing. Even though he's got a small frame, you can see the grace he walks with. He's so smooth, and his slightly feminine face with those sweet brown eyes make him look so handsome!'" My father says, using his girlie voice to imitate them.

I blush, "Stop picking on me!" I say, sticking my tongue out, "You're just jealous because when you were my age, you weren't as popular! Apparently girls like boys who are kind of girlie looking."(1)

"Ha, although, you do have a point. And apparently some boys like you, too."

I laugh, "So, is there a reason I'm down here so early?" I ask, getting to the point, idle chitchat done.

"Ah, yes. Neji came over not too long ago, and Lee left with him. Something about the fountain being opened for the first day this season?"

"Shit! I forgot!" I say, "I gotta go, I'll grab something to eat on my way to meet up with them!"

Quickly I stand, and race out the door.

I hear my dad shake his head as I dart out. He thinks I'm always am in a rush. I guess it's kinda true. I'm usually late. Don't know where I got the habit. Probably from my teacher's rival when he stops by to train us when Gai-sensei is not around. Which is sometimes often if he overdid training with Lee again. They push themselves so much; I'm beginning to think there suicidal.

I race down the streets, and wave to the few people up and out already. They all smile and nod approvingly at me. Everyone kinda looks up to me, because I'm usually kind to people and am willing to help out and get involved with the commoners affairs, unlike many people from prominent clans.

I nimbly jump out of the way of someone when they're walking with too much stuff in their hands, barely avoiding him.

"Sorry!" I say, but they apparently didn't hear me. They must be late also.

I swiftly turn down an ally, a shortcut I usually take. After winding my way through the maze like streets, I find myself at the fountain, Neji and Lee already there.

"Ten! Yosh, you are late! We waited for you for such a long time!" Lee said, pumping his fist.

I shake my head, and gasp for breath.

"Sorry, But, you know I'm not a morning person."

"Yes, I think everyone knows after that morning we tried to wake you up early. You screamed at us so loudly, the whole city knew."

I almost had the decency to look guilty, then shrugged it off.

"Your own fault." I say, then laugh. "Did you guys eat yet?" I ask.

They shake there heads, "No, we did not! We have been waiting for you, we assumed you would not yet have eaten!" Lee said, in his usually excited voice.

"Good, cause I'm starving. I'll go get us some sticky buns." I say, then jog off to the market district. More people are out now, and I head over to a small teacup. They sell the best tea, and sticky buns.

I walk in, lifting the cloth up that serves as an entrance.

"Welcome!" I hear a man yell from behind the counter, "Chouji will be with you in a moment!"

Chouji, he's a kinda large boy, but quite nice, if not a bit clumsy.

"Ah, Lu-San!" Chouji said, "3 sticky buns as usual?"

"Yea!" I said, nodding.

Moments later he hands them to me wrapped in a small clothe.

"Enjoy!" he says.

I thank him then race out the door, back to the fountain area. I'd only been gone a half an hour, but kids and adults alike are already here, everyone wanting to play in the refreshing water, or in relax in the beautiful grassy area surrounding it.

I run over to where Neji is leaning against one of the building walls, and Lee is doing push-ups.

Lee jumps up,

"I see you got the wonderful sticky buns! Let us enjoy them and there wonderful stickiness."

I stare at him like he's insane.

"What?" he asks suddenly a bit subconsciouses. That's a change.

"Nothing." I say, then hand them each a sticky bun.

We eat them quickly, then go walk over to the fountain. Lee quickly peels off his tight long sleeved green tunic he usually wears, then jumped in, creating a large splash.

Neji looked impassive as usual, but took off large white tunic, and untied his sandals, then dove in.

I just took off my scarf, tunic, and boots, then waded into the water. I sat on the edge, and just kicked my feet in the water. We were out there enjoying the water for only a short time, before we had to deal with Sasuke.

The biggest jerk and egomaniac anyone will ever meet. Apparently he had the same Idea as us. When Sasuke is a around, you can practically feel the happiness in a room die, but still many girls are obsessed with him. So, while me and Neji can usually stay unnoticed, he has girls, and some guys after him constantly, and that attention brings me and

Neji's admirers after us.

"Lee, Lu, we should probably get going." I heard Neji.

"Yosh, we can get some training done!" Lee said enthusiastically.

I nodded my agreement, and we all donned our discarded clothing. We were about to leave, when Sasuke saw us, and came over.

"Hn, well, if it isn't the Cruzier loser, his freak servant, and the weakest Hyuuga."

"Shut up Uchiha scum," I said, I was pretty pissed. Especially since he insulted Lee.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He taunted.

I felt Neji put his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me, and barely registered Lee telling me to calm down when I leapt forward and punched the Uchiha. Sure, this wasn't going to turn into an honorable battle, but I didn't give a shit. No one gets away with insulting Lee!

Sasuke stumbled backwards, then smirked. How I hated that. I leapt forward, and kicked Sasuke in the balls. He fell to the ground, clutching himself and moaning in pain.

I sneered at him, then turned around to leave. I began walking away, when the Uchiha tackled me from behind, and we both sprawled forward to land in the water.

Uh-oh. I hate to admit it, but I can't swim. It had never been that important to me, because I figured I'd never be that near water I couldn't stand in. No one around here ever learned, there was no need for it. Well, we had fell into the deepest section that was roughly 20 feet deep. I know what idiot makes a fountain 20 feet deep? Especially in a town that does not have many people who can swim. Apparently the one who built this one. I saw Sasuke swim to the surface, and apparently get out. I tried to claw my way to the surface, but couldn't.

The only thoughts running through my head where,

'I'm going to die drowning. What a lame way to go,' then I lost consciousness.

Temari Sabaku, and her two brothers; Gaara and Kankurou Sabaku were the three heir's to the thrown of Sand country. There father still had some time before he would retire, but had taught his children everything they needed to know how to run a country when they were a young age. Drilling in the endless amount of knowledge into there minds as fast as he could, and with the help of all three of them being geniuses, it was only natural they learned fast.

But, their father believed only being taught things from books did a person no good. So, he sent his children, disguised as normal civilians of course, out into the country, and out of the palace. They had one year to learn as much as they could, then, when they returned they would have three years before they began there joined rule over the Sand country.

It was 8 months into their trip, and they where currently in the small town of Taren. They had heard that the fountain was a popular place where the local kids would play and hangout when they did not have other duties to perform.

So, naturally, they headed for the fountain, hoping to have a nice quite day to relax after their long journey.

"This place isn't half bad!" Kankurou said stretching lazily.

"Yeah, seems like a good place to relax," Temari said, happily, "What do you think Gaara?"

"It's nice," was his curt response.

"Hey, look over there," Kankurou said, pointing in the direction where a raven-haired boy had come into view, and girls had immediately started giggling, and running closer to him.

"He looks like an Uchiha," Temari said, "And by the looks of it he's pretty popular. Hey, Kankurou, stop drooling."

Kankurou glared at her; "He's not my type anyway."

Temari rolled her eyes, while Gaara just stood there looking impassive as usual.

"Hey, what's he doing talking to those boys?" Kankurou asked, referring to how tense the situation looked over there.

All of a sudden the small brown haired boy punched the Uchiha.

"Ouch, wonder what that was for," Kankurou said, flinching.

"Your such a sissy, Kank," Temari said, smacking her brother on the shoulder, "But that brown haired boy sure looks like he packs a punch even though he's so small."

They saw the Uchiha fall to the ground after being kicked. Even Gaara hissed after that one.

The next thing they knew, the Raven-haired boy tackled the brown haired boy into the fountain.

They stared at the scene, and saw the Uchiha pull himself out of the pool, but the brown-haired boy hadn't resurfaced.

They saw his friends run after him, but neither of them leapt in. Apparently neither of them could swim.

Temari remembered when Gaara had been younger, and had nearly drowned. It had been terrible. She had been the one to pull him out, and the memories suddenly flashed in her mind. On a spur of the moment decision, she ran to the fountain and leapt in.

She swam down, her eyes open. She saw the boy unconscious lying at the bottom. She scooped him up, then swam to the surface.

She dumped the boy over the side, and crawled out, and then laid the boy down on the pavement surrounding the fountain.

Two boys, one with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail, and a boy with black hair cut like a bowl ran over to them.

"Lu's not breathing!" The bowl cut haired kid said frantically.

"Oh, move over!" Temari said unhappily.

She proceeded to give him CPR. It took a few minutes, and every one was worried, but the boy was finally breathing. Still unconscious, but breathing.

Temari sighed, and her brothers came over to them, Gaara rested his hand on her shoulder. He gave her one of his rare, ghost of a smile. Obviously he had also remembered when he nearly drowned.

"Thank you for saving Lu," the tall, brown haired boy said. His eyes had no irises, and she recognized him as a Hyuuga.

"Yosh! That was very valiant of you!" the black haired boy said, "My name is Lee, and I thank you for being so kind as to save our beloved Lu Ten! We'd all be distraught if he were to die! And who are you?"

Temari raised an eye at the boy's odd display, while Kankurou looked like he was about to cry from holding in laughter. Gaara was impassive as usual.

"Temari, and these are my brothers, Gaara and Kankurou." She said, pointing to each one in kind.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga," Neji said, then bent down to pick up Tenten, "We should get him back to his home, so he can rest. Your welcome to come, I'm sure his father would like to thank you."

Lee nodded his agreament

"Yes! His father will be very pleased!"

The three siblings glanced at eachother, before Gaara spoke for them.

"We'll follow you."

**Yes, that's the end of the first chapter! thanks for reading! I know this story is quite differant from some of my other ones, but I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

(1) anyways, have you ever noticed that? It seems all of my friends always have crushes on these really girly boys, and in a lot of mangas its like that too.


End file.
